Problem: Last week, Michael and Ashley decided to see how fast they could sprint 300 meters. They asked their friend Kevin to time them with a stopwatch. After 9.38 minutes, Kevin agreed to time the runners. Michael sprinted first and ran 300 meters in 48.58 seconds. When it was Ashley's turn, she sped off and completed the run in 45.2 seconds. How much faster was Ashley than Michael in seconds?
Answer: To find how much faster Ashley was than Michael, we need to find the difference between their times in seconds. Michael's time - Ashley's time = difference in times. ${4}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ Ashley was 3.38 seconds faster than Michael.